


Where are you?

by thatkindahurtedmethough



Series: i keep bullying these volleyball boys [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, I'm Sorry, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Yamaguchi Tadashi Needs a Hug, i guess this was just me venting, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkindahurtedmethough/pseuds/thatkindahurtedmethough
Summary: Yamaguchi's had enough of this world, but Tsukishima needs his world to stay.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: i keep bullying these volleyball boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095980
Kudos: 46





	Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks I just wanted to write angst and I uh got carried away
> 
> do not read past this point if you have contemplated suicide, are contemplating suicide, or are triggered by suicide, thanks!

His shadow cast a wall of darkness, looming over the building like an opaque ghost. Rain fell, pinning his green locks against his face, merging with the tears streaking down his face, travelling between the freckles and dimples as he let out a mirthless laugh. The wind blew into his body, seeping through the rips and tears of his clothing. He'd been sitting on the ledge for about an hour now, debating the future, the possibilities, the chances of someone missing him. 

Sighing, he let his hands trail against the rough concrete floor, collapsing onto his back. Fabric plastered itself to his leg. The cloth had once fitted his leg, comfortable but not too loose, and it now hung like a handkerchief in the hand of a skeleton. When had that happened?

His chest tightened as he reminded himself of the fading reasons for his survival, a mindgame where the contestants were his mind and his heart. He let the game puppet his everyday life, determining his decisions until the contestants of the game were worn down and tired. And he would find himself sitting on the rooftop of his apartment complex, the one where his parents rarely returned to, barely checking on their skeleton of a child, let alone making sure he was alright. The only person who had ever been there for him was Tsukishima, and even then his mind decided to pin itself against the beautiful blonde boy that entered his life like a train steamrolling through the tracks. 

Tsukki… would Tsukki miss him? 

Audibly groaning, his hands found his face and swiped away at the tears that trickled down the sides of his face. Tsukki…

Tsukishima Kei. The one person who had been there for Yamaguchi when he had been bullied, abandoned, left behind, and had been teetering on the edge of the bridge on that Saturday afternoon, crying out to him in a persuasive voice, his solid chords trembling against the threat of tears, and the threat of being left alone. 

Come down, Yamaguchi.

It'll be ok.

I'm here for you.

Please, don't leave me.

Where was he now? 

Yamaguchi couldn't hear the pitter pattering of someone running up the stairwell as he pushed himself onto the ledge, arms eagle spread as he breathed in the fresh air, the smell of rain, the smell of laundry detergent that seemed so familiar… 

Arms grasped for the back of his shirt as he teetered over the edge, ready to fly, ready to land. The hand on his shirt suspended him over the sides of the tall apartment complex, and he heard a tear soaked voice cry out.

"Yamaguchi," he heard, and he felt himself being dragged backwards, back onto solid ground and into the arms of someone warm. And he couldn't help but cry, cry out to the world as he rested his head into the crook of a familiar body, breathing in the smell of laundry detergent and strawberries as the person's body shook with tears. 

"Tsukki," he breathed, barely audible over the raindrops slamming onto the cement of the roof. 


End file.
